New Journey, In A New World
by 5H4DOW
Summary: After Sinnoh Ash is taken to a new world with new friend, new creatures and a new enemy, or is it? Welcome to a New World Chapter 6 Status: Complete, Uploaded
1. When Worlds Meet

**Notes: I do NOT own Pokemon or Digimon, all rights go to their creators and publishers.**

'**Hey' - Talking normal**

'_**Hey' - **_**In mind**

**(Hey) - Pokemon talking, they can't talk but you get the idea**

**This is my first story so bare with me.**

**All the digidestined's partners are the same, I'm not going through them all as its a waste of time. If you want to know the partners watch the show. **

* * *

**Near Pallet Town**

Ash is in the fields outside Pallet Town with his trusted friend Pikachu as well as Monferno, Buizel, Gible, Staraptor and Sceptile in preparation for his next journey.

"Gible, Draco Meteor" commands Ash . The little land shark jumped in the air glowing a bright orange before firing a small orange orb in the air which then fired multiple shot in all directions. "Awesome Gible, your improving all the time" commented the young trainer, "(Thanks boss)" squeaked the small pokemon. "Alright everyone return". Ash returned all but Pikachu to their pokeballs. "Ready to head back buddy" Ash asked, "(You bet)" it agreed as it hoped onto Ash's shoulder before heading home.

On the way back to Pallet Town dark clouds began to gather over Ash as a sudden storm rolled in. "(I gotta bad feeling)" warned a concerned Pikachu, Ash if understanding his partners worry said "I know buddy, something isn't right". Just then lightning started striking the ground all around them preventing them from running anywhere, it was then one bolt struck them and in a flash of light they disappeared.

* * *

**In The Digiworld**

In the Digiworld, the new digidestined Davis, Yoeli, Cody, TK and Kari were on watch for Ken the Digimon Emperor waiting for a possible attack on the world, Kari's mind however was elsewhere. Yoeli the walked up to the child of light, "Is something troubling you Kari?" she asked. "It was...that dream again" Kari replied, "Dream?" wondered TK. Gatomon then decided to speak up on Kari's behalf "Yeah, poor Kari has been having the same all weak, it just wont go away". "What was the dream about Kari?" asked Patamon landing on TK's head. "There was a dark force destroying everything, the there was... someone...a boy I think standing in its way, he was badly hurt but he refused to stand down". "Did you recognise him?" asked TK.

Me: man talk about jealous

TK: what do you mean?

Me: come on we all know you wish it was you, admit it your in love

TK: AM NOT

Me: so you say

TK: Patamon...

Me: you even think about it I'll put you in a roll with Davis's sister

TK: (immediately pales) ok

Me: good boy, now where were we...

"No I haven't seen him before" replied Kari in a hushed voice, she was still visibly shaken by whatever she saw in this dream. Just then Davis shouted "Hey Guys look at this", they all look to see black clouds in the distance, the a beam of light shot down from the before disappearing. "Well that was brief" Cody stated bluntly. "What do you think Davis?" asked his partner Veemon, "We'll check it out it maybe Ken". Everyone nodded before making their way to the location.

* * *

Ash was just waking up and was in complete shock to his new surroundings, but that wasn't his main concern. "Pikachu, Pikachu where are you?" he called, "(I'm ok)" it sounded as it popped out of Ash's back pack. "That's a relief, wait a sec" he reaches for his belt to check all his other pokemon are still there "good their all here. Now I guess we look for someone to tell us where we are". he wondered. Just then an explosion was heard not far from where they had landed. "(That maybe a start)" squeaked the rodent, "That can't be good, we better take a look" said Ash as he towards the scene.

"It's so good to see you again digidestined" chuckled Ken as he atop Kuwagamon under the control of his dark ring. "Ready Veemon" asked Davis, "Sorry" interrupted Ken as many Flymon appear swarming the children taking their D-3s in the process. "This is very bad" uttered Cody, Armadillomon came next to him "I guess Armour Digivolving is outta the question". Ash meanwhile was watching what was going on from a distance. "So your positive that's not a pokemon buddy?" asked the trainer to which Pikachu just nodded. Ash had already made a decision "I don't know about you buddy" he grabs a pokeball from his belt "but I'm not gonna stand by and watch this", "(Me neither)" it agreed.

Ken gave another chuckle before he gave the order "Alright Kuwagamon finish them". That was it, the big red beetle then charged the group. All them were prepared for the worst when blur hit the insect digimon at high speed sending it off course. When it flew past it slowed down and the children and their partners took a good look. It was a bird, but not one the had seen before, it was almost as big as they were,

Me: except Cody

Cody: hey...

Me: don't worry Cody I'm not insulting you, I save that for Davis

Davis: hey...

Me: did you hear that loud racket Cody?

Cody: loud is an understatement

Davis: grr (storms off)

Me: moving on...

It had a grey body with white highlights on it's front and face, a yellow beak and an almost spiky hair on it's head with a red tip on it.

"Is that a digimon?" wondered Yoeli

"If it is, I haven't seen it before" replied Gatomon

"What about you Patamon" TK asked his Partner

"Sorry TK but I haven't seen before either" it replied

"Alright who dared to attack me?" demanded Ken

The bird flew to ledge at the edge of the forest where his master was waiting "Good job Staraptor" commented Ash. "You'll regret attacking me like that" shouted an annoyed Ken, Ash just looked up at him and grinned "You think you can back that up tough guy". The digidestined look at the new arrival, a little amazed that showed no fear against Ken.

"Is this a friend of yours Yoeli?" wondered Hawkmon

"No, I haven't seen him before" she replied

"Well whoever he is, It's good he showed up when he did" said a relieved TK

"Is that..." Kari looked at the trainer intently, going over every detail about him before her eyes widened in realization "Th-that's..."

* * *

**End of part 1**

**Do send comments on what you thought, I apologize if this was too short but it is my first story, they maybe longer or shorter depending on what ideas I have. If you wish to put any ideas forward please do and I will consider them, thanks for reading.**

**Remember I do NOT own Pokemon or Digimon, all rights go to their creators and publishers.**


	2. Ash vs Ken

**Notes: I do NOT own Pokemon or Digimon, all rights go to their creators and publishers.**

'**Hey' - Talking normal**

'_**Hey' - **_**In mind**

**(Hey) - Pokemon talking**

* * *

Ash stares down Ken as they prepare for battle. Kari was in complete shock seeing the young trainer as the images from her nightmare came back to her causing to shiver. This didn't go unnoticed by Gatomon.

"Kari, what's wrong?" it asked in concern. Kari was struggling to speak though

"What is it Kari" asked Davis

"It...it's him" she muttered in reply, TK instantly knew what his friend meant.

"He's the boy from your dream right?" he spoke, Kari just nodded, no one spoke a word thinking about what was going on in front of them. Without word Kuwagamon charged Ash and his pokemon, Staraptor flew away while Ash and Pikachu landed at the base of the ledge.

"Pikachu, go and guide them away from here OK. "(on it)" it relied as it ran towards the digidestined. Ash then turned his attention to the giant beetle "Staraptor, use Double Team" "(On it)" it cried.

Suddenly a swarm of 30 Staraptors appeared and surrounded the insect Digimon ceasing it's charge, Ken let out a low growl "Which is the real one?" he wondered. "Now Whirlwind" ordered the trainer, all of the bird Pokemon flapped their wings causing a vortex around Kuwagamon preventing it from moving, the digidestined and their partners were watching with interest.

"He certainly is very good" commented Hawkmon

"Can't argue with that" agreed Armadillomon

"Hey guys look there", Veemon points to Pikachu heading for the group. "Who are you?" asked the imp-like Digimon, in turn Pikachu motioned for them to follow it "(This way, let's go)"

"What do you think TK?" asked Patamon

"They seem to have good intensions" he replied to his partner

"I agree with you TK" spoke Cody, Davis though was still a little sceptical

"I'm not sure..." he was cut short by Kari

"I'm going" she spoke

"Are you sure Kari?" wondered her partner

"I'm sure Gatomon, I wanna find out who he is

As the digidestined begin to follow Pikachu away however Ken spotted this...

"Oh no your not, Kuwagamon" he ordered. Kuwagamon then roared and the dark ring began to glow red, Ash saw this and thought for a moments, "_That's it". _Just then it broke free from the vortex and charged for the group.

"EVERYONE RUN" yelled Yoeli, they then begin running for the woods until Cody trips and falls causing Ash another thought, "_Not good". _Ash then took off as fast as he could towards Cody as the giant digimon neared, "CODY" called TK.

Kuwagamon hit the ground throwing dirt and dust in the air, the digidestined were fearing the worst until they saw Cody and Ash thrown from the impact with Cody in Ash's arms. They came to a stop when Ash slammed back first against a rock yelling in pain. Cody realizing he was unharmed saw Ash in some degree of pain.

"Hey are you ok sir?" he asked

"I'm ok, what about you?" Ash replied

"A little shaken but I'm fine" Cody confirmed

"That's good" Ash said, but as Ash tried to move he felt a sudden, sharp pain in his ribs. "_Darn, seems I may have cracked my ribs". _At this point Kuwagamon had pullede it's jaws out of the ground and started walking towards Ash and Cody, TK was try and think of something. "_This is bad, if only we had our D-3s we could help them"._

"I admit your quite a persistent little pest, but this ends now" gloated Ken

"Hehe...right now you should be more focused on the battle at hand" smirked Ash. Ken wondered for a moment before noticing Staraptor charging towards him. Kuwagamon moved to try and pluck it out of the air. "_Just a little closer" _the trainer thought as the bird pokemon closed in on it's target. All the digidestined could only watch as Kuwagamon went to attack, but then...

"Now Staraptor, Aerial Ace" called the trainer

Staraptor disappeared and then reappeared hitting Kuwagamon directly in the neck shattering the dark ring. Kuwagamon then fell backwards causing Ken to stumble and drop all the D-3s. "Staraptor" he yelled, ("I got'em"). It then swooped down and collected all the D-3s and landed softly in front of Ash, Kuwagamon just dropped to the ground however Ken was caught by the Flymon

"Fine you win this one. But before I leave, tell me your name"

"My name is Ash"

"Well Ash, I admit that your good. I look forward to our next meeting, goodbye for now" Ken smirked as he flew off into the distance. The digidestined were in shock at how the newcomer had dealt with Ken.

"He actually beat Kuwagamon" Yoeli spoke first

"Yeah I didn't think he'd pull it off" said Davis

"For once I agree with Davis" TK agreed

"_It's not just he beat Kwagamon, but he did it being aggressive yet strategic while not protecting Cody at the same time" _thought Kari

"Nice work Staraptor" praised Ash, ("No worries boss") it chirped as it handed Cody his D-3

"Thank you Ash, Staraptor for helping me and my friends, My name is Cody" he smiled

"It was no problem Cody, I was happy I could help" replied the trainer

"Let me introduce you to them" offered Cody as he waved over his friends

* * *

**End of Part 2**

**Sorry it took long, having to use a friends computer as I need a new one and unfortunately they don't come cheap anymore.**

**Remember I do NOT own Pokemon or Digimon, all rights go to their creators and publishers.**

**Next Time: Getting To Know Eachother**


	3. News Flash

**Right news flash**

**First, I apologize my story is taking because in the process of moving house so please bare with me on that.**

**Second, I have read your comments and suggestions and some will be put in chapter three and if your happy the I'll continue but if not I'll have to make compromises. Besides that thanks for your reviews and ideas.**

**Finally, this is the first of two to three stories, I do have ideas regarding link between all the events including Owikawa and Blackwargreymon to the Space-Time Towers and Arceus, and the possible third story will be a prologue with various little problems to overcome.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and I'll keep you guys posted as often as possible**


	4. Introductions

Notes: I do NOT own Pokemon or Digimon, all rights go to their creators and publishers.

**'Hey' - Talking normal**

'_**Hey' - **_**In mind**

**(Hey) - Pokemon talking, they can't talk but you get the idea**

**Thanks for your patience, those who have moved house will understand it is a real pain and you never want to do again**

**Mainly just talking in this chapter**

**Begin Chapter...**

Ash breaths a sigh of relief as Cody reunites with the other digidestined as they also retrieve their D-3s from Staraptor and thanking for its efforts, TK was first to approach the young trainer.

"Thanks a bunch for saving Cody, we were you showed up when you did" said TK

"Hey I'm glad I was able to help, by the way my name is Ash" he replied

"Nice to meet you Ash, I'm TK. You've already met Cody" greeted the young blond

"My name is Yoeli" she smiled

"I'm Davis" spoke the 'leader'

"It's nice meeting you all" spoke the raven haired trainer, he then noticed Kari hiding behind Yoeli a little reluctant to step forward. "It's ok I don't bite, my name is Ash" he spoke again.

"I'm Kari" she replied shyly. Kari then felt something rubbing against her leg, she looked down to see Pikachu happily stroking it cheek against her leg in a friendly manner and she couldn't help but smile.

"It seems Pikachu has taken like to you Kari" Ash pointed out

"Pikachu? I'm guessing that's not a Digimon" Davis enquired first causing Pikachu to tilt its head to the side in a 'huh' fashion

"No, but no that you mention it I believe that's what your companions are" replied Ash now starting to put two and two together.

"Yep we sure are, I'm Veemon Davis's partner" spoke a blue imp-like creature

"I'm Yoeli's partner, Hawkmon" said a red and white bird

"Armadillomon's the name, at Cody's service" spoke a yellow well... armadillo

"I'm TK's friend, Patamon" said an orange winged piglet as it landed on TK's head

"I'm with Kari, I'm Gatomon" said a white cat, Ash's curiosity was now kicking in

"You can all talk?" wondered the trainer

"But of course young fellow" chirped Hawkmon before continuing "wait, can't your um..." the bird digimon trailed off

"Oh, their called Pokemon and only some can talk" continued Ash

"Pokemon?" quizzed Yoeli "are they like your pets

"Nah, they're more like my friend. Right guys?"

"(too right)" said Pikachu

"(yeah)" agreed Staraptor

Ash then tried again to move but was reacquainted with the pain in his ribs, only this time it was more intense than before and began to cough badly.

"Hey are you gonna be ok?" asked Davis. He soon got his answer when Ash began to cough up blood.

"Not good, he needs help right now" said an anxious Yoeli

Davis then took charge, "Right Kari, Cody and DK get Ash to Joe, me and Yoeli will take care of the control spires". TK just mumbled something about his name being TK

"Staraptor...go with them... just in case... that Ken guy shows up again" Ash managed to say between coughs, Staraptor gave a hesitant nod to its master before flying off in the direction of Davis and Yoeli

"Ok Kari, help me lift Ash" asked TK. Kari just nodded as they both place Ash's arms around their necks and gently lift him to his feet and walk him to Joe's clinic (he set up in the Digiworld) followed by Cody, their Digimon and Pikachu.

On the way Cody dent Joe a message ahead

JOE - READY A STRETCHER WE HAVE A PATIENT IN NEED OF HELP IMMEDIATELY - CODY

"I've sent a message ahead to Joe to be ready" confirmed Cody

"Thanks Cody" said TK. TK then looked at Ash who was still cringing in pain "_Ash put his own body at risk to protect Cody, regardless of the results. I wonder why he's here_" he thought

"You'l be ok Ash, our friend Joe is a doctor. he'll have you back to normal" reassured Kari, ash just gave nod in response

"I really wish we could've done more to help" said Gatomon

"Yeah" agreed Patamon

"I know how you feel Gatomon" said Armadillomon

"It's not your fault guys..." Ash however couldn't finish that sentence as he started to cough blood again

"Hold on Ash we're almost there" said TK

They arrive at the clinic where Joe, Gomamon and Fridgemon were waiting outside with a stretcher. "Ok lay him down on the stretcher gently said Joe. TK and Kari laid Ash down and Joe took a quick look at him.

"His ribs maybe broken but I'll need to x-ray him to be sure" confirmed Joe

"Take care of him Joe, he got hurt protecting me" said Cody

"I will Cody" promised Joe

"Ash" Kari spoke, he look at Kari still with a hint of pain on his face. "Please be ok Ash" she finished

"I will Kari no need to worry" replied Ash

Joe and Fridgemon then wheeled Ash into the clinic as Pikachu then climbed onto Cody's shoulder. TK then turned to Kari, "You know the others are gonna need to know about that dream of yours"

"Yeah, but let's wait for Davis and Yoeli to come back first" replied Kari

Speaking of they had just made it to the three control spires and weren't wasting anytime

"Alright Veemon lets get to work, Digiarmour Energize" said Davis

Veemon Armour Digivolve to...

Flamedramon the Flames of Courage

"Our turn, Digiarmour Energize" joined Yoeli

Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to...

Halsemon the Wings of Love

"Fire Rocket" Yelled Flamedramon

"Tempest Wing" Called Halsemon

Both attacks collided with a control spire each leaving only one "(I got this one)" chirped Staraptor as began to fly high

"What's Staraptor doing?" wondered Yoeli

"It would appear that it wants to join in" answered Halsemon

Staraptor then proceeded to dive tucking its wings in and being surrounded by flames. It continued to gather speed levelling just above the ground opening it wings out and turning the flames blue, smashing straight through the spire. needless to say the digimon and their partners were shocked as the spire hit the ground.

"Now that was some power" commented Flamedramon

"No kidding that was awesome" agreed Davis

Flamedramon and Halsemon reverted back as Staraptor landed next to them

"Great job guys, now lets head to the clinic and how Ash is doing" said Yoeli

**Davis: pretty average chapter after what went down**

**Me: why are you complaining you'd all be out of it if you were in battles every chapter**

**Davis: got me there (goes to leave)**

**Me: Ahem...you forgetting our bet Davy**

**Davis: fine (hands over money) but that was a lucky shot**

**Me: Really well why don't you tell Staraptor that he's right behind you**

**Davis gets nailed with Aerial Ace**

**Me: Remember I do NOT own Pokemon or Digimon, all rights go to their creators and publishers.**

**Next Time: The Dream**


	5. The Dream

**Notes: I do NOT own Pokemon or Digimon, all rights go to their creators and publishers.**

'**Hey' - Talking normal**

'_**Hey' - **_**In mind**

**(Hey) - Pokemon talking**

* * *

Kari, TK and Cody were waiting at the clinic for news on Ash's condition while Pikachu was playing with Patamon and Armadillomon. Cody was still feeling a little guilty for what happened.

"Come on Ash..." he whispered

"He'll be fine Cody, Joe will patch him up in no time" although TK tried to put brave face on he was just as concerned for their new friend. Kari meanwhile just kept quite while thinking to herself

"_What could Ash's purpose for being here be? And if there was a reason, why someone from a different world?...are all theses worlds tied together by fate?_" Kari was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Pikachu next to her with a concerned look on his face. Kari put on a fake smile and petted him saying ...

"Don't worry Pikachu I'm sure Ash will be fine". Pikachu however knew 2(It's you I was worried about)" he mumbled to himself. It was then Davis and Yoeli returned with Staraptor

"Hey guys everything go Ok?" asked TK

"You bet" Davis started "and Staraptor pulled of this awesome move"

"Yeah, it was even better than the move it used to beat Kuwagamon" Yoeli continued, at this point their respective partners spoke up

"I'm starting to feel left out" spoke Veemon

"I know how you feel fellow.." Hawkmon sympathized

"Hey don't worry Hawkmon" "Yaeh you guys are still our number ones" both Yoeli and Davis comforted their partners. Not a moment later Joe came out and everyone waited for him to speak. " He's OK, his ribs were just bruised Gomamon and Fridgemon are just bandaging him up now"

The words were music to everyone's ears and they breathed a huge sigh of relief, Kari then decided to let them know

"I think its time I told you all about this dream I've been having. Joe you might want to listen to this as well, as I know for a fact my brother will want to know too" Joe just nodded at Kari's words and took a seat with others as they sat in a circle "OK" Kari resumed "It all satarted like this..."

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Wh-where is this" choked Kari who was floating in mid-air look over a destroyed wasteland and all of her friend unconscious. "Davis, Yoeli, Cody, TK...wake up...please" but nothing, no response at all. "No" Kari starts to cry "how?", she then starts shaking in fear as a dark force appears in the distance. Though it's face was hidden the demonic presence was evident._

"_Hahahahaha, so pitiful" it bellowed "you all call yourselves digidestined, what a joke"_

_Kari felt fear starting to overcome her senses as it grew nearer, however it then stopped she looked to see a boy about the same age as her. his clothes were torn and had blood over his face._

"_Oh, still standing are we?" the voice spoke in an amused tone_

"_I'm not one for giving up" spoke the boy (you all know its Ash but Kari didn't know at the time)_

"_No don't do it, run away" Kari all but pleaded_

"_You really are good at amusing me boy" it chuckled again_

"_Heh, I'm not losing to you" the boy retorted_

"_Just die" the darkness erupted_

"_No...STOP" screamed Kari_

**Flashback End**

* * *

Kari was shaking after telling her story, TK placed a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her. Cody broke the silence...

"It seems we may have more than just Ken on our hands" he spoke

"I'm just hoping it stays a dream" voiced Davis. TK however knew better...

"Not likely Davis. Kari has a dream about Ash and then he just happens to show up from a third world existing next to the real and digiworlds" he reasoned

"So what do we do now? I mean he has nowhere to go" Joe raised a good point there

"We could bring him back to our world" suggested Yoeli, Davis however...

"Whoa Yoeli I wouldn't go that far" voicing his concern of being close to Kari

"We can't just leave him here Davis, don't forget he saved us" again TK the voice of reason

"I'm good with the idea" this time it was Patamon who spoke

"Yeah, besides I think the others will like him" said Gatomon referring to the originals

"Well I guess so, we'll have to wait till he's patched up to see what he says" Davis gave in

Suddenly Pikachu's ears twitched as it heard something coming, Staraptor to readied itself.

"Something wrong guys?" asked Cody

That answer came when they growling and heavy footsteps making its way towards them.

* * *

**Yoeli: why stop it there?**

**Me: a surprise for you guys next time**

**Yoeli: the way you said it that its certainly not nice**

**Me: it can't be nice all the time Yoeli otherwise it wouldn't be a story. anyway care to do the honours.**

**Yoeli: Oh right, 5H4DOW does NOT own Pokemon or Digimon, all rights go to their creators and publishers.**

**Next Time: A New Crest**


	6. A New Crest

**Notes: I do NOT own Pokemon or Digimon, all rights go to their creators and publishers.**

'**Hey' - Talking normal**

'_**Hey' - **_**In mind**

**(Hey) - Pokemon talking**

**

* * *

**

Inside the clinic Ash had just finished being patched up by Gomamon and Fridgemon

"Thanks for the help Gomamon" Ash spoke

"Not a problem" replied Gomamon "it was the least we could do after you took care of our friends"

Ash smiled "I was just glad I could help" it was then Ash heard the growling outside "What was that?"

"I don't know, but by the tone of that growl it's not good" answered the sea lion

"I better help" said Ash as he got up

Outside all the digidestined watched as a Monochromon appeared from the trees with hunger intent in it's eyes directed at Staraptor and Pikachu. Sensing the danger Cody stepped in

"Oh no you don't, Armadillomon Digiarmour Energize"

Armadillomon Armour Digivolve to...

Digmon the Drill of Knowledge

TK joined in "I'm with you Cody, Digiarmour Energize"

Patamon Armour Digivolve to...

Pegasusmon Flying Hope

Next was Kari "Me too, Digiarmour Energize"

Gatomon Armour Digivolve to...

Nefertimon the Angel of Light

In response to being out numbered the Monochromon roared calling out two more of them, Digmon moved first...

"Gold Rush" it called firing and striking the middle one

"Aquis Beam" called Pegasusmon striking the one on the right

"Cats Eye Beam" called Nefertimon hitting the final one on the left

The Monochromon recovered and one of them charged but Digmon was equal to it, however it was a set up as another Monochromon charged past them towards Kari and TK. Davis and Yoeli could only watch as Veemon and Hawkmon weren't fully recovered yet, TK stepped in front of Kari to offer some protection but it wasn't needed. A blur flew past them and punched the Monochromon sending it back where it came from. They looked to see a redish orange monkey with a long tail with a flame at the tip, then turning to the direction said monkey came from to see Ash in the doorway of the clinic. Kari was immediately worried

"Ash" speaking her concern "what are you doing? Your in no condition to be out here"

Her only response was Ash Tackling her and TK to the ground as a huge fireball flew over the top of them, Ash just clutched his ribs still not quite over the effects of the last battle

"Monferno Flamethrower" he called trying to buy some time to think of a plan

"Ash stop it" spoke TK "your not proving anything"

"TK" Ash said with calmness "all of you helped me when I was injured and protected my pokemon" he pauses to look at Pikachu, Staraptor and Monfernon "I will not let anyone or anything hurt you guys"

"Ash, please don't" Kari whispered, as a stray tear went down her cheek

"Kari, don't cry I promised I'll be fine" Ash assured her. Suddenly Ash's left forearm began to glow and a pattern started to form "Wh-what is this?" he spoke in shock. Davis, Yoeli, TK and Kari watched in awe as the pattern formed into what looked like a shield (like on a coat of arms), Veemon and Hawkmon took a look and both realized the same thing...

"That's a crest" shouted Veemon

"A crest?" questioned TK

"Yes, but I've never seen this one before" answered Hawkmon

"Ash, you're a..." Kari couldn't finish her sentence as the third Monochromon charged, something Ash objected to...

"Monferno, Flame Wheel" he shouted. Monferno then began to spin head over heals surrounding it's body in flames, Ash noticed that it was more powerful than normal as it easily sent the Monochromon crashing into the others and saw an opening...

"Cody" he called, Cody Nodded already knowing what to do. "Do it now Digmon" the young boy shouted.

"All over it, Rock Crackin'" Digmon called as it embedded it's drills into the ground causing to break up around the Monochromon and lift them, then Pegasusmon and Nefertimon took over...

"Ready Partner" the later asked

"Always" he replied

"Golden Noose" they called in union tying the Monochromon together causing them to fall, all the digimon reverted back to normal before Patamon asked "Gatomon did you fell what I felt?"

"If you were talking about that surge of power from Ash, then that is a resounding yes" the white cat replied looking in Ash's direction while Kari continued...

"Ash, you're a digidestined" she spoke

"Like all of you?" asked the trainer still a bit surprised

"Yeah" TK answered before continuing "Ash, if you want your more than welcome to stay with us in our world until we can find a way to get you home" he finished, Davis was about to object until Yoeli put him in a headlock silencing him

"Davis you do know that Tai and the others will want to know about what happened" TK was right, it would only be a matter of time before they found out. Davis just nodded still in the Yoeli's vice grip, Ash though was curious...

"Tai and the others?" he enquired

"Tai is my older brother" clarified Kari "he and the others are also digidestined" she finished

"And one of the others is my brother Matt" added TK

"If that's OK with all of you?" Ash asked "Of course" the digidestined all said

Everyone prepared for the return trip to Earth, Ash pulled out two pokeballs and returned Staraptor and Monferno causing all the digidestined to give him a puzzled look "I'll explain when we meet with the others" Ash spoke

"OK, Cody do the honours" asked Davis

"Right, Digiport open" Cody called as he held his D-3 to a TV screen causing it to glow and suck them all in. In that instant they all appeared in the computer room of the digidestined's school, TK then spoke up...

"Okay guys I'll let Ash bunk at my place till he's able to get back home, tomorrow we'll meet with the rest". Everyone nodded in agreement and went their separate ways, Davis to soccer practice, Cody with Yoeli to her family store and Kari, TK and Ash were walking home, they first came to a stop at Hightonview Terrace.

"Well, this is my stop" said Kari

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow Kari" said Ash

"Oh I may come round later" replied Kari, Ash had a confused look on his face "Just to see if your settling in OK" she finished with a smile before saying goodbye to they boys as they walked off. Upon arriving at TK's apartment he managed to convince his mother to let Ash stay on the condition that said trainer would help with some of the choirs. Both TK and his mom were surprised that Ash was willing to help out if need be, later after dinner...

"Thanks for helping out with the dishes Ash, my Mom can work me pretty hard" thanked TK

"I know what you mean" the trainer admitted "my Mom does the same when return from my journeys. But it's always nice to be home"

"Yeah" agreed TK, there was a knock on his bedroom door "it's open" he called. The door opened revealing Kari and Gatomon

"Hey guys" she called, they all talked and laughed for hours. TK and Kari explained the various stages of digivolving and how some need to revert back to rest, Ash in return explained how once pokemon evolved they stay in that state as well as the different ways that they evolve such as with stones or during daytime or evening. Kari was amazed at how well Ash and TK got on despite only just meeting "_I wonder if we can visit Ash's world_" she thought before speaking out "I have to go now guys otherwise my brother will freak out"

"OK Kari, we'll see you and the others at Izzy's house tomorrow then" replied TK

"See you later Kari" spoke Ash, Kari noticed how Ash spoke and smiled weakly the days events had taken their toll on him. Kari hugs him gently before saying...

"Thank you Ash, you take care too" she finished with a peck on the cheek before making her way home with Gatomon, Ash touched his cheek and smiled he knew he would sleep well tonight.

* * *

**Me: Your not mad with how I ended that are you?**

**TK: 1. it's your story and nothing I say will change your mind and 2. Me and Kari are good friends**

**Me: Uh-huh, anyway two part special next time so be patient please and thanks for waiting for this chapter, now TK**

**TK: Right, 5H4DOW does NOT own Pokemon or Digimon, all rights go to their creators and publishers.**

**Next Time: Explanation And Confrontation Part 1**


	7. Explanation and Confrontation

_Notes: I do NOT own Pokemon or Digimon, all rights go to their creators and publishers._

_**'Hey' - Talking normal**_

_'__**Hey' - **_**In mind**

**(Hey) - Pokemon talking**

**This is Special length chapter as a treat for Christmas so do enjoy**

* * *

Ash and TK were walking down the street towards Izzy's apartment, Ash was still a little worn out but was able to be up when needed, "You looking forward to meeting the others Ash" TK asked

"Yeah" he replied "although I do hope they're not like Davis, I've got a headache as it is" he finished, TK just chuckled and said...

"I know what you mean, he can be so loud he could wake people up from a coma" Both just laughed and continued walking on. Meanwhile at Izzy's apartment Tai, Kari, and Izzy were waiting when Matt, Sora, and Joe walked in.

"How's it going guys?" asked Tai

"We've been good, just preparing for the next concert" answered Matt

"I've been interested in this new kid Kari mentioned" spoke Sora "Can you tell us a little more about him?" she asked Kari

"Well, I know a little about him" admitted the child of light "but I do know that I can trust him" she finished

"Well?" asked her brother who's face was even though inside he was nervous, can't blame him though not many people could get Kari's trust let alone this easily

"It's hard to explain, when he battled Ken he was fierce but controlled, yet wont let anyone around him come to harm" said sister spoke

"He sure is brave taking on the Monochromon as well with cracked ribs according to Joe" spoke Izzy referring to what said friend had told them

"It's not just that" Kari continued "when I was with him and TK it was like they had known each other for years, he's so kind and friendly" she finished

"He must have a few friends back home" said matt with a smile, the door to Izzy's room was opened and TK and Ash walked in.

"Hey guys" said TK

"Hey TK" replied his brother

"Guys, this is Ash. He's the one who save our skin big time in the digiworld" TK introduced, the trainer bowed and said "It's a pleasure to meet you all"

"To you as well, thank you for protecting Kari. I'm her older bother Tai"

"I'm TK's older brother Matt"

"My name's Sora, it's nice to meet you Ash"

"The name's Izzy"

"You've already met Joe and another friend of ours is Mimi who lives in America" Tai clarified

"Right, by the way, where are Davis, Yoeli and Cody?" asked Ash

"They're making sure Ken doesn't attack again" replied Izzy

"How are your ribs Ash? Kari asked the trainer

"They're OK, so long as I don't stress myself" he replied, it was then Tai noticed a bandage on Ash's left arm and asked "Did you hurt your arm as well?"

"Actually" said TK "this is the reason we're here, do you wanna show them Ash?"

Ash nods and begins to take off the bandage revealing the crest, except Kari and TK the other digidestined were shocked before feeling a strong presence emitting from the young trainer causing them to stutter a little

"Y-you're a d-digidestined" Tai managed to say

"And that crest, which is it?" enquired Matt

"Hmm, maybe Genai might know" suggested Izzy who turned to his computer

"Kari, who's Genai?" asked Ash

"He's a resident of the digiworld and watches over it to some degree" she answered

"OK, stand back guys" spoke Izzy

Everyone does so and a blinding light erupts from the computer, when it fades the stood Genai in a white robe. "Hello again digidestined, how've you all been?" he asked

"We've been good Genai, did you get my message?" Izzy asked

"I did" replied Genai "may I see this crest?" he asked

"Of course, my name is Ash" the young trainer said

"Nice to meet you Ash" spoke Genai, Ash then held out his arm for Genai to look at the crest. As he studied the crest he became intrigued "My, my Ash. You've been given a very unique crest indeed" he said with a hint of surprise, Ash just looked at the man confused before Genai finished "this is the Crest of Determination"

"Determination?" quizzed Tai

"Yes" answered Genai "legend says that this crest takes the form of whatever nature the chosen digidestined has. My guess is that taking the shape of a shield means that Ash's nature is a protector of those precious to him" he explained

"Now that's cool" Matt smiled

"Incredible" Sora said in awe

"Here Ash" Genai reached into his robes and pullde out a D-Terminal "This is a D-Terminal, now you can keep in touch with the others" he finished

"But what about his digivice?" asked Izzy

"He doesn't need it because of his crest" answered Genai, Ash again looked at Genai for an answer "your crest has a few special powers. You'll how to use them when the time comes" he clarified. Suddenly Izzy's computer started to flash like crazy "What's going on?" said boy asked. Then a hologram of someone appeared in front of them and it was someone they weren't to fond of...

"Ken" scowled Kari

"What do you want?" growled Tai, he wasn't too impressed with what Ken tried to do to his sister to say the least

"Sorry for the interruption" said Ken impassively "but I haven't come to fight this time"

"Then what is it?" asked an angry TK

"A message for him" Ken answered pointing to Ash who just showed no emotion in return "I was impressed but your display of strength when we first met" the emperor continued

"And your message?" said Ash not wanting to dance around the subject, Ken just smirked before continuing...

"To the point I see, Very well. I want to meet you in person at the park across from Hightonview Terrace at six o'clock and we'll have a nice little talk, alone" he finished before the hologram faded away, Izzy was first to speak...

"I don't like it" he said

"Me neither" agreed Sora "I don't think he intends to..." Sora was then interupted

"I'm going" spoke the trainer, everyone in the room looked at him surprised

"Are you sure Ash? I mean it could be a trap" spoke a concerned Kari, Ash just shook his before replying "It wont be, otherwise he wouldn't have suggested somewhere public. Besides there's something I need to find out"

"What's that Ash?" asked Sora

"There was something off about him when we fought, but I cant be sure till I meet him. Anyway Hightonview Terrace is where Tai and Kari, so they can keep an eye on me from a distance" suggested Ash, and Tai agreed...

"Good plan, I suggest TK stay with us as well. Him and Kari work well together" he stated getting nods from both of the mentioned as Genai prepared to return

"Ash I trust your judgement but do be careful. In the meantime I'll be finding a means for you to return home" said Genai, "Thank you" replied Ash as Genai took his leave.

"Tai, Ash, TK and I will head back and meet up with Davis and the others and tell them what happened" Kari spoke earning a nod from her brother, the three then left

"It's amazing" said Tai "I've only known Ash for an hour or so and I already like him"

"I'm with you there Tai, he's rash just like you" said Matt earning a grumble from Tai

"But there's also qualities from Kari and TK in him as well. He's kind and full of life" finished Sora

"He must have made a lot of friends back home, it's gotta be hard being separated from them" pondered Izzy, they all contemplate why Ash was called by Ken and what he wanted with their new friend. In the meantime Kari, TK and Ash had arrived at the school when Davis, Yoeli and Cody returned from the digiworld. They were all briefed on what happened with the crest and Ken, Davis of course wanted immediate action

"Well what are we waiting for?" he called

"Didn't you listen Davis?" said Yoeli "He wanted to speak to Ash"

"It'll be problematic if we all went" agreed Cody

"And why's that?" asked Davis a little frustrated

"Because we don't need you trying to pummel Ken in public" was Ash's sarcastic answer causing Davis to just 'hmph' before Ash continued "Listen, TK, Kari and Tai will be watching just in case. So don't worry too much" he finished

"Fine" sighed a defeated Davis, "He'll be fine Davis, just have a little faith" said Cody which Ash thanked him for. A little while later Kari, TK and Ash arrived at Hightonview Terrace and walked into Kari's room where Gatomon, Patamon and Pikachu were waiting.

"Hey guys" greeted TK

"Hey TK, Ash, Kari" returned Patamon

"Hey guys" spoke Gatomon

"(Hey)" chirped Pikachu

"How you all been?" asked Ash, who started to pet Gatomon who found it enjoyable and began to purr

"Seems you found Gatomon's soft spot Ash" giggled Kari

"Don't tell him Kari" replied Gatomon with a blush of embarrassment, Kari just kept giggling until she noticed Ash looking at some pictures on the wall

"Is this all of you guys when you were younger?" he asked pointing to the picture of the originals, Kari nods "Yeah, that was after we saved the digiworld once before. The girl with the pink hat is Mimi" she replied

"Yeah and it all started on a camping trip" continued TK, Ash noticed a drawing of what looked like a wizard "Kari, can I ask what this is?" he asked, he soon wished he didn't as he saw Kari and TK's saddened looks along with their partners

"That is Wizardmon" Kari started "we didn't have a photo of him...he gave his life to protect me and Gatomon" she admitted Ash was taken aback from what he heard, he lowered his so no one could see his eyes as Kari continued "It was during a battle here on Earth against Myo-" she stopped when a hand grasped her shoulder, when she looked it was Ash's hand. She then noticed the pained expression in his eye when he lifted his head. Seeing Ash look like that upset her

"It's OK Kari, you don't have to say anything more. I know exactly what you went through" assured Ash

"What do you mean Ash" asked TK

"I lost my Dad in front of my eyes when I was six" the trainer admitted, Kari's eyes went wide with shock at this confession, Kari felt tears brewing in her eyes and then hugged the trainer. TK was shocked at learning Ash too had lived without a Father, only unlike him Ash wouldn't be able to see him.

"I'm so sorry Ash" Kari managed to whisper

"It's OK Kari, I brought up Wizardmon. I should apologize to you" said Ash

"It's alright, don't worry about it" replied Kari

Ash just let Kari hold him while she quietly cried on his shoulder while TK placed a hand on his other shoulder as a sign of support. Sometime passed before Tai returned along with the news that Matt, Sora and Izzy would be on hand just in case Ken tried something. Ash nodded in agreement and Tai gave Kari his telescope. Ash was now leaning against a tree in the park with Pikachu on his shoulder, Tai, Matt, Sora and Izzy were at a safe distance away around Ash while hidden and Kari and TK watched from the apartment. Pikachu let out a growl when it saw Ken arrive

"I see your early" Ken said in superior tone

"Rather be early or on time" replied Ash undeterred

"Interesting, your not like the others" stated Ken

"Well I wouldn't say that. So, what is it?" asked Ash

Ken just chuckles "Straight to the point I see, very well. I've had sometime to reflect on our encounter and I realise that my dark rings and spirals are no longer efficient, so I've taken a different approach now" Ken explained causing all the digidestined in the area to think

"_A new approach?_" thought Tai

"I've instead created my own digimon" continued Ken

"_A new digimon?_" thought Matt

"_Is that even possible?_" thought Izzy

"However, there is a problem. I need some to be able to fully test it's abilities" smirked Ken. Ash knew where this was going "And I'm guessing that's me" he spoke. "Yes" said Ken "You're a lot more composed in the heat of battle than the digidestined" he finished

"_Don't do it Ash_" thought Sora, Ash however "_If I accept I'm risking capture. But if I refuse he could let what ever he has loose on innocent digimon_" he then remembered what he also came here for "_Let's find out_" he then spoke out "Are you confident in your creation? If so what are you proving doing this? he asked

Much to everyone's surprise Ken took a step back and hesitated to answer the questions, one look in the eyes told Ash all he needed to know "_So that's it_" he thought while Ken then smirked "Well, you can bring the digidestined as well, not that it'll make difference"

Ash noted that Ken avoided the second question but decided against pushing it and chose to wrap things up "Where and when?" he asked

"The desert one week from now" Ken answered "I'm done here now, when we next meet I hope to see you at your best" he said

"Same for you" Ash replied as Ken took his leave. Once he was out of sight the digidestened came over to Ash

"You sure about this man?" Matt asked first

"No choice, whatever he's created he can easily release on the digiworld" replied Ash

"True, but it's still risky" reasoned Izzy

"I know but it's not my decision alone" said Ash

"You want to let the others decide?" asked Sora

"Yes, it's not my place to decide" the trainer answered

"Your wrong Ash" said a male voice

"Your one of us as well" said a female voice

TK and Kari then appeared revealing they were around the area as well

"Kari your suppose to-" "I know brother" Kari had cut Tai off , then TK continued "But we didn't want anything to happen to Ash. Ash, me and Kari agree with you. Whatever Ken has in store for us we'll defeat it together"

"TK, Kari thank you" Ash spoke gratefully

"Ash, you and TK are welcome to spend the night and help determine a plan of action" Tai offered. They accepted and everyone decide to let the others know tomorrow before heading home, little did they know that a slice of good fortune was about to head their way.

* * *

**Me: phew this would've been done a lot sooner if the power didn't get cut off (glares at Pikachu)**

**Pikachu: (sorry about that)**

**Me: apology accepted**

**Ash: how did you know what Pikachu just said**

**Me: I'm not going into detail, oh speaking of detail**

**All Cast: Merry Christmas Everyone**

**I do NOT own Pokemon or Digimon, all rights go to their creators and publishers.**


End file.
